Camelote
by KiitCh0une
Summary: /Jeu de mots inside\ Le 23 Janvier: l'anniversaire de Shura! Une Surprise, des ors, des bronzes, et même un spectre! Humour, nawak', yaoi, et personnages que je maltraite un tout petit peu... Pour notre plus grand bonheur? Joyeux anniversaire, Capricorne!


Tan talalan! Encore une! Oui, je sais, pardon U_U  
>Bon, alors, un nouveau One-shot un peu différent, voire totalement x')<br>Bon je précise que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi tout le long, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaît :3  
>C'était vraiment écrit en deux-deux, puisque l'anniversaire de Shura est aujourd'hui et que je voulais la publier aujourd'hui :3<br>Alors bah humour, portnawak', et YAOI toujours, (homme homme, vous connaissez la rengaine).

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi, bien que je prenne plaisir à maltraiter Aioros cette fois-ci :3  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Divers et variés, notamment du Camus/Milo, du Aioros/Saga implicite, du Kanon/Rhadamanthe, du Shun/Hyoga très léger... Et peut-être quelques surprises? Peut-être.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, y a rien de vraiment méchant... Si? ^^'  
><strong>Note: <strong>Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est vivant (évidemment :P) et... Joyeux anniversaire Shura ^^

* * *

><p>Non. Non, non, non et non. Il le savait. Il le savait, que ça allait être une mauvaise idée. Hou, il l'avait senti. Et il aurait dû refuser. Non. Les yeux doux du Poisson d'en haut n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre, et l'argument bancal de son frère comme quoi ça leur permettrait de se réconcilier n'était, après réflexion, vraiment pas valable. Non. Il aurait vraiment dû refuser. Mais non. Comme un idiot qu'il était, il avait accepté. Et maintenant, le Sagittaire était dedans, et jusqu'au cou! -Pas de sous-entendus dégueulasses là dessous, merci, il en avait déjà entendu assez depuis son retour (la délicatesse d'Aphrodite et le tact du Cancer avaient déjà eu raison de lui à se sujet là. Ironie, quand tu nous tiens...).<p>

Donc, disait-il, il était dedans jusqu'au cou. Car non, déjà, on improvisait pas comme ça un anniversaire, et encore moins dans un temple autre que celui du concerné. D'accord, il avait déposé la hache de guerre, sorti le drapeau blanc, et tout le tralala, et Shura ne lui était pas antipathique. Du moins pas autant qu'il n'aurait dû lui être. Oh et puis zut.

Mais, Sagittaire oblige, lorsque l'idée d'organiser une fête pour l'hispanique s'était présentée à (devinez qui) Milo (et encore qu'il avait parié sur le Poisson du douzième, manqué, voilà qu'il devait de l'argent aux Gémeaux maintenant), le Scorpion lui avait gracieusement demandé à lui, le souriant, le doux, le brave, le serviable (et modeste!) Aioros de lui «emprunter son temple pour tout organiser et choper l'hispano' par le cul lorsqu'il le traverserait». Déjà, merci pour la classe de ces paroles, qu'il lui avait répondu, l'archer. Et ensuite, il avait intelligemment fait remarquer à son voisin du dessous que le Capricorne était juste une maison au dessus. Donc, discrétion, surprise, et tout ça, c'était mal parti.

Oh que non oh que non, avait répliqué l'infâme bestiole à pinces et à dard -là non plus pas de sous-entendus, par pitié, et non il ne voulait pas non plus savoir ce qu'il en faisait (là encore Aphrodite avait semblé très enclin à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'un Camus effroyablement calme ne décide de le congeler) - parce que l'Espagnol du dessus quittait rarement sa Maison, de un, et qu'en plus lorsqu'il passait dans la neuvième, il faisait pas le fier et se dépêchait de filer sans demander son reste.

Pour une fois que Milo disait quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent, Aioros n'avait pas eu le courage de le contredire... Et encore moins de refuser devant l'air contri d'Aphrodite, les suppliques de son propre frère, et les remarques désobligeantes du Cancer ( du genre que c'était pas parce qu'il était crevé trop tôt qu'il devait s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu dans sa nouvelle vie, ow, décoince toi mon pauv' cheval, t'a une flè-flèche coincée dans les fesses ou quoi?). Il avait donc peu à peu cédé, et encore plus quand un Dohko tout jeune, tout feu, tout flamme s'était jeté sur eux dans la neuvième Maison en demandant où en étaient les préparatifs. Vaincu, c'est néanmoins avec un sourire que le noble Sagittaire avait accepté.

Bah bordel, s'il avait su!

Il s'en mordait déjà les doigts, là, à voir toutes les cochonneries qui envahissaient son temple. D'accord, il était resté vide longtemps durant, mais était ce une raison pour le tourner dans tous les sens, changer la disposition de tout ce qui était mobile, installer une estrade, rajouter des lumières? Même qu'il avait droit à une boule à facettes! Une boule à facettes quoi! Lui qui se taillait toujours les doigts sur ces conneries! Et les doigts d'un archer, c'est sacré, nom d'une vieille corde rabougrie!

Et le Scorpion qui s'agitait pour ajouter des tables agglutinées les unes aux autres pour la bouffe, et le Cancer qui proposait l'idée de quelques strip-teaseuses et chippendales -pitié, pas de commentaires, pitié!- pour alimenter la soirée, et Aphrodite qui semblait d'accord et qui... Par la barbe du prophète! (Non il ne savait pas lequel!)  
>Que le grand cric le croque! (Comment ça ses jurons étaient vieillis? Bande d'irrespectueux!)<br>Que faisait cette étrange statue entre les mains du Poisson?

« Aphrodite, qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_?» s'étrangla l'archer, sur le point de rendre l'âme.

« Bah, comme tu le vois, une statue à l'effigie de Shura.»

« ...Nu?»

« En effet. Ou presque. Elle n'est pas encore terminée, mais je ne sais malheureusement pas comment faire finir cette partie là, n'ayant pas encore eu la chance d'y avoir goûté.»

Oh, bordel, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer, hurler, vomir, se pendre, ou tout ça à la fois. Il allait vraiment s'évanouir.  
>Il avait l'air de quoi, lui, avec une statue du Capricorne <em>nu <em>dans son temple? Même si elle n'était pas finie, c'était limite une...

« Idée originale!» fit un Dohko ravi en les rejoignant, chargé de bouteilles diverses et variés.

Il déposa le tout à côté du Scorpion, gérant en chef (autoproclamé) et goûteur attitré (autoproclamé aussi) de l'alcool, avant de se tourner vers le marbre en forme d'hispanique.

« Il manque un bout, là.»

Si Aioros tira une tête de trois pans de long, la remarque sembla faire rire le Cancer ainsi que son acolyte poissonneux.

« Nan, il y est, mais elle est trop p'tite!» se moqua le crabe du quatrième (après tout il ne risquait rien, le concerné étant totalement dans sa bulle et à des marches et des marches d'ici).

« Qui est trop petite?» demanda soudain un Bélier qui venait donner un coup de main.

Le Sagittaire crut défaillir, et apparemment le nouvel intru aussi, à en constater les rougeurs sur ses joues à la vue de la statue.

« Vous êtes bêtes...» soupira le Bélier, non sans détourner les yeux.

Oui, ça pour être bêtes, ils étaient bêtes! Ah tiens, elle aurait eu l'air maline, Athéna, lors de la Guerre Sainte, avec des chevaliers occupés à ériger une statue à son Capricorne... Une statue nue en plus... Surtout qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour avoir droit à une statue... Et non, Aioros n'était pas jaloux! Il ne voulait pas de statue, faux, faux, et faux! (N'empêche qu'il l'aurait amplement méritée, non mais, c'est vrai quoi -mais pas nue s'il vous plait. Pas qu'il ait honte, juste un minimum de pudeur- avec tout ce qu'il avait fait!)

Bref, toutes ces remarques mises à part, il se devait de cacher cette stupide sculpture avant que tout le sanctuaire ne...

« Wow, Aioros, mon grand, je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels penchants... Ca tombe pas dans le fétichisme là?»

Une corde une corde une corde une corde...  
>Minute! Pouvait-on lui expliquer ce que Rhadamanthe faisait là?<p>

« Oh, zen, le poney, me regarde pas comme ça, je suis venu avec un colis.»

S'il crut d'abord que le colis était un Kanon qui ballotait sur son épaule - pas de sous-entendus, on vous a déjà dit, s'il vous plaît!-, il s'avéra bien vite que le véritable colis était dans les mains de Kanon.  
>Allons.<br>Voilà qu'ils jouaient les poupées russes. C'est Hyoga qui devait être content.  
>Bref, Rhadamanthe déposa Kanon qui déposa le paquet. Ca y était, il avait le tournis.<p>

« Milo, je mets ça où?» demanda faiblement un Aioros qui, il le savait, n'allait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Occupé qu'il était dans sa mesure des tables ( parce que oui, il y mettait tout son coeur, il faisait ça bien, le con!), l'animal venimeux n'entendit pas son homologue archer.

« Milo, écoute quand on te parle!» sermonna un Camus surgit d'il ne savait où, après avoir abattu sa main sur la nuque du huitième or.

Chouinant à cause de la claque, l'interressé finit par se retourner, l'air boudeur. Il indiqua vaguement une pièce où tous les cadeaux du Capricorne avaient été cachés, et Aioros suivit la direction du regard. Il devait donc déposer le colis... Dans sa propre chambre? Mais il allait dormir où lui? Ah mais non! Ah mais non! Il n'allait pas tenir deux jours en dormant il ne savait où juste parce qu'une pile de froufrous et de rubans envahissait sa sacro-sainte chambre! Mais il n'était pas d'accord!

« Dis, tu es au courant que je dors, moi aussi?» soupira le Sagittaire qui allait tuer quelqu'un.

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules.

« T'as qu'à aller chez Aphro. Il te dira pas non.»

Le douzième, qui passait par là, lui envoya un regard langoureux qui lui confirma les propos de l'animal venimeux. Aioros frissonna.

« Ca va aller. Je crois que je préfère aller abuser de l'hospitalité de mon frère...»

« Tant que tu abuses pas _de _ton frère...»

« DeathMask, non, j'vais vomir là...»

« Ooops...» ricana le crabe devant l'air pâle de l'archer.

Son propre frère... Et il venait de... Non, il avait pourtant demandé de ne pas faire de sous-entendus, et plusieurs fois, non? Alors pourquoi lui? Peut-être était ce sa punition pour avoir droit à une nouvelle vie... Mouaif, bancal comme explication. Et pas logique. N'empêche que tout lui retombait irrémédiablement dessus!

« Yeah, sympa la statue!»

Cette fois ci, le Sagittaire fondit en larmes. Ah non. Il avait réussi à tenir. On est chevalier ou on ne l'est pas.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de vous extasier là-dessus?» se plaignit il en fixant son frère qui venait d'entrer, un éternel sourire sur le visage, traînant un Shaka pas spécialement consentant derrière lui.

Le Lion détailla un instant la statue sans lui répondre.

« Ouais, très belle représentation. Enfin pour autant que je connaisse le corps de Shu. Oh, et il manque un b...»

« On sait!» geignit l'archer qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Aiolia haussa les épaules et, remarquant le regard interloqué de son frère qui se portait sur la Vierge, toujours incapable de s'enfuir car bloquée par sa poigne, se souvint du pourquoi il l'avait kidnappée. Il fit donc avancer sa victime vers un Milo très affairé, et ce malgré les refus monosyllabiques de Shaka.

« Yo l'arachnide, je savais pas si t'avais trouvé une chaîne hi-fi, alors je t'ai amené...»

« Un castra?»

Violent coup de l'Indien sur la tête du huitième or. Le Scorpion gémit de douleur.

« Ca va, je déconnais...»

Sous les rires du Lion, Shaka fit demi-tour en grommelant. Il fut vite rattrapé par ledit Lion qui le replaça face au pauvre or à la tête douloureuse.

« Oui donc je disais, je t'ai amené mon voisin du dessus qui a une voix très agréable à écouter.»

Silence. De toute évidence, Shaka n'avait pas envie de la faire écouter, et de toutes façons, Milo n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Et Camus sait jouer du piano. Au pire.»

Milo haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu dis. Au pire. C'est vrai qu'on va avoir des problèmes de son... Rah, si je chopais ces apprentis! Aucun respect pour le matériel! Si je leur tombe dessus, ils vont comprendre leur douleur quand le scorpion que je suis les aura piqués là où je pense...»

Et aussitôt l'arachnide eut droit à un nouvel assaut de la part du Verseau.

« Mais je pensais à l'Antares moi!»

« Ferme la et travaille!»

Sifflotant, Aiolia s'éloigna de la scène de ménage. Aioros le vit avancer vers lui et, craignant le pire, chercha une échappatoire. S'emparer de quelque chose, faire semblant d'être occupé, voilà la solution! Il attrapa donc la première chose à portée de main... Et hurla.

Putain de boule à facette de ses... Hum reprenons nous. Inspirer. Expirer.

« Mes doiiiiiiiiiiiiiigts!» lâcha t'il finallement devant le spectacle lamentable de ses phalanges charcutées par les miroirs.

Là, c'était sûr, au prochain tir, c'était pas une flèche mais son pouce qui allait partir sur la cible...

« Oh bon dieu tu t'es fait mal Aioros?» s'inquiéta Aphrodite en le serrant d'un peu trop près.

« Laissez passer les habitués!»

Le cri déchirant d'un Scorpion à qui on ôte une bouteille d'alcool, une tornade violette, et un liquide sur ses doigts le fit à nouveau crier de désespoir. Mû s'excusa avec un sourire.

« Désinfection. Serre les dents.»

Genre c'était pas ce qu'il faisait! ... Tortionnaire!  
>Finalement, le Bélier pansa ses doigts en faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer les bandages. Aioros soupira et remercia finalement le premier gardien qui, décidément, avait été le seul à réagir pour le sauver. Solidarité, top niveau hein.<p>

Derrière eux Milo tendait désespérément la main vers la bouteille d'alcool sacrifiée pour un homme un seul. Snif.

La journée avait été riche en évènements et touchait à sa fin. Fort heureusement pour le Sagittaire, d'ailleurs. Même s'il devait avouer que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait onze chevaliers d'or (voire douze s'il comptait Kanon et Saga comme deux... Oui donc douze) plus un spectre arrivé là il ne savait comment (et merde, Rhadamanthe avait de l'humour, il l'avait découvert le jour-même) et que le spectacle était assez distrayant. D'autant plus que tout se faisait à l'insu du détenteur d'Excalibur, une Maison au dessus à peine. Et, pour l'instant, leur opération était une réussite! Bon, d'accord, ils avaient un fourbe de Poisson qui montait de temps à autres vérifier les activités de l'Espagnol, quitte à l'occuper de quelque manière que ce soit -là encore, pas de sous-entendus s'il vous plaît, il avait suffisamment peur à chaque fois qu'Aphrodite leur disait remonter un instant-, ce qui facilitait légèrement la tâche. Le douzième or savait parfois se montrer convainquant. Et détournait très bien l'attention. «Glups», aurait ajouté Shura lui-même s'il avait été là.

La journée se terminait donc, et, enfin heureux, Aioros pensa à son lit douillet... Envahi par les cadeaux! Oh, par Athéna, non, non! Il avait oublié de demander à son frère de l'héberger!

Le fier homme-cheval (ou poney selon Rhadamanthe, note: penser à lui latter la gueule un de ces jours) dévala donc les marches à la suite des ses ex-intrus, passa devant un Milo qui s'écarta tout juste au bon moment -ou plutôt tiré en arrière par le Verseau (tiens, pourquoi celui-là descendait-il? Son temple était en haut... Oh non, non, par Athéna, pitié, il ne voulait pas y penser en fait...)- et rattrapa son Lion de frangin.  
>L'animal fit un drôle de bruit lorsque le Sagittaire lui sauta soudain dessus, sorte de mélange entre la surprise et le soupir de l'effort sous un poids conséquent (qui a dit gros? Du muscle, madâââme!) et s'immobilisa dans l'escalier. Fort heureusement, aucun des deux ne perdit l'équilibre. Manquerait plus que ça.<p>

« Ah, je savais que tu comptais abuser de ton frère...» fit un crabe qu'il avait dépassé sans faire attention.

Et lorsque le crustacé s'éloigna en riant, Aioros grimaça à nouveau. Charmant.  
>Il essaya d'ignorer les propos qui intriguaient son frère plus qu'il ne l'inquiétaient (et ça ça ne le rassurait pas) avant de lui faire part de sa demande (ceux qui s'amuseront à ajouter: «en mariage, ahah» se prendront une flèche d'or bien placé Made In Aioros, on vous voit venir, bande de dégénérés). Et c'est avec un sourire et une joie non dissimulée que le Lion accepta de laisser son frère passer la nuit dans son temple, riant devant la grimace du Sagittaire lorsqu'il avait avoué n'avoir qu'un lit. L'archer, lui, maudissait DeathMask et ses propos qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Brrr.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut tout aussi mouvementé -voire plus, cet idiot d'Aphrodite avait fait terminer la statue «au feeling» et Aioros crut vraiment qu'il allait se pendre-, bien qu'ayant parfaitement commencé. Même si avoir son propre frère collé contre son corps au réveil n'était pas franchement plaisant, surtout en repensant aux propos d'un certain Cancer. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que le Lion était un peu incestueux sur les bords.<p>

« C'était comme au bon vieux temps!» avait simplement fait remarquer ledit animal en le fixant de ses yeux brillants, comme lorsqu'il était gamin, et en lui offrant gracieusement le café qui allait lui permettre de tenir la journée.

Oui, certes, d'accord, ils dormaient ensemble lorsque Aiolia était petit. Mais justement. Il _était _petit. Et à l'époque, il ne l'étouffait pas à moitié en lui dormant dessus. Non. Avant, il faisait dix kilos tout mouillé, prenait une quizaine de centimètres dans le lit, et restait immobile dans les bras du Sagittaire.  
>A présent, du haut de ses un mètre quatre vingt largement atteints, et d'un poids tout aussi conséquent, c'était plus du tout la même histoire! D'autant qu'il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de gigoter durant la nuit, l'animal! Et vas y que je me tourne, et que je me couvre, et que je me découvre, et que je fais l'étoile...<p>

« Aiolia, mon grand, si un jour tu te maries, fais plaisir à ta femme et ne l'estropie pas dans la nuit...» avait soupiré l'archer après son café.

Là dessus le Lion avait haussé les épaules et grommelé quelque chose en rougissant légèrement.  
>Oui, d'accord, très compréhensible.<p>

Tout ceci, à présent, ne préoccupait plus le Sagittaire et lui semblait bien lointain, comme à des années lumières: là, maintenant, ce qui le préccupait le plus était l'état de son temple. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, en remontant, de trouver le Scorpion déjà affairé! Et à peine avait il pensé que l'arachnide n'était pas gonflé que les autres arrivèrent tour à tour. Sauf Aphrodite, qui ne faisait que passer pour récupérer sa statue, qu'il devait faire finir.

A présent, chose était faite... Et malgré les suppliques d'Aioros (mais pitié, pitié, qu'on lui mette un voile ou une feuille de vigne à ce pauvre être!), la statue était restée en plein milieu des préparatifs. Evidemment. Et la tentation était trop grande pour ne pas lui jeter un regard à chaque passage. La curiosité (et le voyeurisme aussi) probablement. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que le travail était très bien fait! Pour preuve, les abdominaux de l'Espagnol semblaient plus vrais que nature, et aucun de tous les ors ne se trouva gêné d'y poser le regard une ou plusieurs fois par heure. C'était à la limite de la décence. Pauvre Shura, tout de même.

Vint ensuite le moment d'accrocher la magnifique banderole « Joyeux anniversaire, Shura!», dont la calligraphie était Made In Aphrodite. Et l'encre aussi. Ou plutôt les roses qui formaient les mots, quoi. Ils durent d'abord la tendre, et alors s'illumina soudain le visage de Milo (oh non, mauvaise nouvelle en perspective...)

« Hey, ça lui ferait pas plus plaisir si on lui écrivait en Espagnol?»

Devant l'air outré d'Aphrodite, qui avait mis tant de temps et d'application à écrire, le Scorpion accepta de juste l'écrire en dessous. Problème: il ne parlait pas Espagnol. Mais pas un mot. Enfin si. Il savait dire fils de pute, mais c'était tout. Alors on avait crié à l'aide, et Camus avait gracieusement offert la traduction. Comme quoi, le Français ne parlait pas que Français. Ils se retrouvèrent donc avec une banderole ornée en plus d'un «Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo de puta»... Et s'étranglèrent.

« Milo!»

« Quoi?»

Et après avoir arraché des cris au Scorpion, ils durent raturer les trois derniers mots. Ils avaient l'air malins, maintenant, avec leur griboulli... Et Aphrodite qui s'insurgeait car tout cela gâchait la beauté de ses roses!  
>Ils finirent par accrocher la banderole malgré tout, parce que de toutes façons, ils n'en avaient pas d'autre. Même si ça la foutait mal. Et puis, comme l'avait élégamment fait remarquer DeathMask, « merde, quoi, on se troue le cul à lui préparer un anniversaire, il va pas nous chier une pendule pour une petite rature de rien du tout!», hein. La classe incarnée, ce Cancer. Ce que lui avait fait remarquer le Bélier, mais, aucunement vexé, l'animal à pinces avait répliqué avec un sourire satisfait et un « avoue que t'adores ça chez moi» très déplacé et qui avait à peine fait hausser les épaules à l'Atlante. Vexé de s'être pris un vent, l'Italien s'était éloigné pour plutôt parler Alcool (très important, Alcool avec un A majuscule! ) avec Milo.<p>

Enfin, le Sagittaire avait pu « fermer boutique » et jeter les gens hors de son temple (ne le regardez pas comme ça, vous savez tout aussi bien que lui que c'est une façon de parler, il était bien trop brave pour les jeter au sens propre), avec la perspective qu'enfin, tout allait finir. Encore une soirée chez son frère, et le lendemain, l'Espagnol aurait sa fête et lui récupèrerait sa chère Maison (dans un sale état probablement, mais quand même). Douce consolation. Plus que quelques heures.  
>Et c'est sur cette agréable pensée que l'archer rabattit la couverture sur lui, profitant du fait que, pour l'instant du moins, son frère dormait à l'opposé total de lui. Liberté, liberté chérie.<p>

Quand il se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, après avoir subit un choc à la tête, et qu'il vit que le Lion l'avait littéralement éjecté du lit, il déchanta bien vite. Frère en carton. Pour la peine, il s'empara d'un oreiller et l'abattit sur le visage endormi du cinquième or ( qui a dit puéril?) qui se réveilla bien vite. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller comme ils n'en avaient plus faite depuis longtemps, et Aioros fut forcé de constater que son frère avait bel et bien grandi et pris du muscle. Et qu'il avait la sale manie de tricher, en mettant des objets dans la taie d'oreiller! Et que ça faisait mal!

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de faire une trêve et de retourner se coucher. Mais le Sagittaire ne réintégra le lit ( idem, ceux qui ajouteront « conjugal, ahah» subieront les châtiments énoncés précédemment) que lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous les objets dangereux avaient été extirpés de la taie d'oreiller. On sait jamais, hein.

* * *

><p>Finalement, la journée qui allait être riche en surprise (ils l'espéraient tous) pour l'Espagnol fut bien tranquille, comparée aux précédentes. Elle semblait presque ennuyeuse. Personne ne quittait son temple, attendant l'heure où l'Espagnol partirait, comme prévu, avec Aphrodite, pour une raison x ou y (shopping par exemple, Shura était bien le seul incapable de refuser une telle chose au Poisson d'en haut), pour se rassembler au neuvième et le retenir prisonnier pendant les heures suivantes. Mouahaha, ils étaient diaboliques.<p>

Mais, durant le temps où rien ne se passait, le Sanctuaire renvoyait une image de calme absolu (au troisième, un Rhadamanthe en mode squatteur avait même osé le qualifier de « plus mort que les Enfers, ah, j'vous jure», c'est dire!) et chacun vaquait à ses occupations: Mû lisait le très intéressant (touss touss) Germinal, de Zola, déniché dans la bibliothèque de Camus et gracieusement prêté par ce dernier; Aldébaran avait gentiment accepté de s'occuper du gâteau (et par Athéna, ce qu'il était bon pâtissier, le Taureau! Qui l'aurait cru?); Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'occupaient d'une façon que personne ne voulait connaître, pas même Saga qui pour le coup avait fuit à Athènes, prétextant n'avoir pas de cadeau pour le soir; DeathMask, armé de sa bière, zappait toutes les trente-cinq secondes en pestant contre la télé; Aiolia prenait un bain depuis presque une heure déjà, en faisant barboter des petits canards en plastique et en s'amusant à essayer de remplir un gant d'eau ( riez pas, vous l'avez tous fait un jour!) avant de se mettre de la mousse sur le menton et d'imiter le Père Noël ( ça aussi vous l'avez fait!); Shaka méditait; Dohko s'amusait à faire des pompes (chacun son truc...); Milo avait réussi à convaincre Camus de l'aider à discipliner ses cheveux, choses très ardue, et le Verseau l'attaquait à présent au fer à lisser sournoisement volé à un Aphrodite ignorant toujours la chose; Aioros se lamentait devant l'état de son temple et hésitait à tirer une flèche sur la boule à facettes qui le narguait de là haut, histoire de se venger; Shura, ne se doutant de rien, s'énervait encore sur la console et le nouveau jeu qu'il avait acheté récemment; le onzième temple était vide, forcément; et Aphrodite s'offrait une séance digne des plus grandes thalasso.  
>Il n'y avait que Shion, tout là-haut, qui était coincé par ses obligations en tant que Grand Pope (eh oui même en temps de paix, c'est bête) et qui avait prévenu les chevaliers de sa non-présence mais du soutiens dont il leur faisait part. Le pauvre, s'il avait sû qu'il serait le seul à bosser, il aurait rendu son trône. Trop tard.<p>

Enfin arriva le tant attendu moment où Aphrodite s'empara du corps (pas de mauvais jeux de mots, merci) de l'Espagnol et passa tous les temples en sa compagnie en saluant chaque gardien. Mû les regarda s'éloigner pour quitter le Sanctuaire et, après une bonne quinzaine de minutes supplémentaire, se mit à courir dans les escaliers qui menait à la Maison du Taureau. Ainsi, telle une boule de neige (qui étrangement se formait en montant d'ailleurs), le Bélier emporta tous les autres jusqu'au neuvième où les derniers détails devaient être réglés. Un broutille, quoi.

« Primo, » fit Milo qui avait chaussé de fausses lunettes sans verres pour se donner l'air sérieux et important (et autant dire que ça marchait pas, vous vous doutez bien…) « tu ne dois en aucun cas rouspéter pour ton temple ! »

Aioros, visé par les yeux du Scorpion, grimaça. Au point où il en était, aurait-il encore des raisons de se lamenter sur l'état de son chez-lui ?

« Deuzio, DeathMask, fais nous le plaisir de pas être beurré dès le début, comme l'autre fois, ça la fout mal quoi… »

« De un, je t'emmerde, de deux la dernière fois t'étais aussi torché que moi ! »

« Moi je trouvais ça plutôt marrant de vous voir tenter le french cancan en demandant à Camus de vous départager ! » se moqua un Kanon au cou marqué par les crocs d'un Rhadamanthe gourmand.

« Pas moi. » répondirent froidement et en même temps les deux ex-danseurs et, oh surprise, Camus.

Soupirant, Milo finit par tourner le dos au Gémeaux qui se faisait attaquer par un spectre légèrement jaloux à coups de langue sur l'oreille (et Aioros voulait vraiment disparaître, non mais c'était quoi cette manie de s'afficher ainsi, et dans _son _temple en plus ?) et continua son énumération.

« Tertio, si j'en vois un qui s'attaque au vin français avant moi, je lui promets une longue et douloureuse agonie à coups de batte de base-ball ! »

« Milo ! »

« Quoi ? Personne ne porte ses lèvres sur ce qui est à mon Camus avant moi ! »

« Milooo ! »

Et tandis que Camus souhaitait probablement étriper l'arachnide, chacun étrangement se promit de ne pas toucher au vin. Une fois redevenu sérieux, l'homme aux lunettes d'un jour ( il fallait vraiment qu'il les enlève, ça devenait ridicule là…) reprit son discours.

« Et enfin et surtout, est ce que le problème du son est réglé ? »

« Seiya a promis qu'il amènerait tout depuis le Japon, mais ils seront légèrement en retard, alors il faudra faire sans au début. »

« Amen. Enfin, tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais on fait comment du coup en les attendant?»

Aiolia soupira avant de pointer du doigt le piano qu'ils avaient fait poser sur une petite estrade.

« Je te l'ai dit. Camus jouera du piano, et j'ai pu convaincre Shaka de chanter un peu.»

Le Scorpion grimaça en fixant la Vierge.

« Mouais. S'il nous chante _Avé Maria _ou je ne sais quel autre truc débile, ça va être l'éclate...»

« Si t'es pas content, tu te débrouilles autrement, hein!» lui répondit le sixième or vexé.

Aiolia gémit d'horreur. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps -et employé tant de moyens- pour que l'Indien accepte de chanter, voilà que l'autre idiot d'arachnide allait tout foutre à l'eau!

« On sait quand Aphro reviendra?» demanda soudain le Lion, changeant de sujet pour éviter une engueulade entre les deux autres chevaliers.

Diversion réussie, puisque Milo enleva ses fausses lunettes et secoua la tête négativement. Tout le monde soupira.  
>Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Shura posa un pied dans le temple du Sagittaire après avoir été traîné par Aphrodite dans Athènes <em>toute entière <em>pour revenir sans _rien _avoir acheté, il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner le Poisson. La question n'eut pas le temps d'être étudiée puisqu'il fut immédiatement et violemment poussé par ledit Poisson vers l'interieur du temple pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure.  
>Et malgré ses protestations, le douzième or ne le laissa pas partir et ne le relâcha qu'une fois qu'il se fut tu, sous le choc.<br>En face de lui, tous les ors -plus un spectre, tiens?- se tournèrent en lui souriant, entourés d'une décoration en son honneur.

« Surpriiiiiiise!» s'écrièrent-ils tous en choeur.

L'Espagnol resta totalement muet devant la scène et ne sembla réaliser qu'en levant les yeux vers une banderole où avaient été gravées les phrases « Joyeux anniversaire, Shura!» et « Feliz cumpleaños» suivi d'une rature.  
>Alors le Capricorne imita soudain les mouvements d'une carpe, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans rien pouvoir dire. C'est devant son absence de réaction que s'éleva un chant, dirigé par un Milo très appliqué:<p>

« Jo-yeux a-ni-versaire,

Jo-yeux a-ni-ver-saire,

Jo-yeux a-niiii-versaaaire Shura!

Jo-yeux aaaaaniiii-veeeersaaaire!»

L'Espagnol ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant leur air sérieux. Il finit par leur sourire, embarrassé, ses yeux trahissant néanmoins sa joie.

« Merci...»

A côté de lui, Aphrodite lui offrit le sourire de celui qui est fier de ne pas y être pour rien avant de lui désigner un endroit précis de la pièce. Tournant les yeux, Shura redevint soudain muet.  
>Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette statue?<p>

« Elle te plait?» souffla un Poisson ravi. « J'espère que niveau proportions, je me suis pas trop éloigné de la réalité...»

Le Capricorne s'étouffa (oui oui, avec rien du tout, c'était possible) en baissant les yeux, suivant les courbes de l'oeuvre.

« Aphro, tu étais... _obligé _de la faire nue?»

« C'est ce que je me suis tué à lui dire!» râla un Sagittaire qui s'incluait dans la conversation.

Le douzième or haussa les épaules et rit.

« Si elle ne te plait pas, mon Shu, tu le dis de suite, je la garde chez moi!»

Gêné, Shura se gratta la nuque en soupirant. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser une telle chose traîner chez le Poisson? Qui sait ce que l'autre illuminé allait en faire... Il frissonna.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais... Je vais la garder, merci...» répondit-il finalement, peu sûr de lui.

« Je trouvais ça original, moi!»

Dohko les rejoignit avec assez de verres d'alcool pour tous. Une fois qu'il les eut distribué, son attention se reporta sur la sculpture.

« J'en voudrais bien une aussi, tiens.»

« De Shura?»

Aphrodite et Dohko se mirent à rire alors que Shura et Aioros grimaçaient. Non mais y avait des limites à la plaisanterie, tout de même!

Les conversations allaient bon train dans le temple, rassurant les invités qui pensaient avoir jeté un froid à l'Espagnol au début, quand un bruit sec et répétitif se fit entendre, les réduisant au silence.  
>Aiolia fixa la salle et ne cessa de taper dans ses mains que lorsque plus aucun bruit ne s'entendit. A ses côtés, Shaka semblait se tortiller de gêne.<p>

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît!» sourit le Lion, fier d'être la cible de tous les regards. « Etant donné que nous n'avons pas encore de sono, et pour ne pas laisser Shura et ses invités dans l'atmosphère morne de la Maison de mon frère (ledit frère lui tira la langue à ce moment), Shaka a très humblement accepté de chanter.»

« Eté forcé tu veux dire...» marmonna la Vierge, ce que seul ceux autour purent entendre.

L'ignorant, le cinquième or continua sur sa lancée:

« Camus, si tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur de ton piano...»

Le Verseau, bien que semblant peu enclin à jouer devant tout ce petit monde, s'avança en silence jusque sur l'estrade avant de s'asseoir devant le piano. Après quelques réticences, il fut rejoint par Shaka, qui resta néanmoins debout à côté de lui. L'Indien aurait jeté un regard noir au Lion s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés.

Les doigts de Camus glissèrent sur les touches et, lorsqu'il entama le début du morceau, toute l'attention de la salle se focalisa sur eux. Enfin, Shaka ouvrit la bouche pour faire entendre le premier couplet d'un _Hallelujah _doux et lent, et plus personne autour n'osa bouger.  
>Milo, si sceptique au départ, en oublia même de vider son verre d'alcool.<br>Les yeux rivés sur la Vierge, Aiolia frissonna à chaque fois que sa voix s'élevait un peu plus. Il suivit du regard les quelques mouvements du chevalier pour accompagner la chanson, ou simplement pour ramener ses cheveux en arrière, et sentit une familière chaleur l'envahir. Il n'avait pas eu tort d'insister pour que Shaka monte chanter.

La fin du chant et les dernières notes de piano accueillirent les nombreux aplaudissements des ors surpris et sans voix. Camus remercia le public d'un bref signe de tête, ravi néanmoins de voir son piano apprécié. Et rassuré d'avoir su le marier à la voix du sixième or.  
>Aiolia apporta un verre d'eau en récompense au chanteur, et bientôt de nouvelles notes nacquirent sous les doigts du Français , poussant Shaka à continuer les vocalises. La chanson en Espagnol fit sourire Shura, ravi de l'effort de son camarade, et amusé par son léger accent.<p>

« Tu m'expliques de quoi parle cette chanson? Elle est très jolie...» chuchota Aphrodite en se rapprochant.

Le Capricorne sourit, sans détourner ses yeux de la scène.

« C'est une légende qui explique pourquoi la lune change de forme.»

Le Suédois sourit à son tour. Chaque pays avait ses mythes, et l'Espagne en avait beaucoup qui lui plaisaient.

« Et pourquoi la lune change t'elle de forme, alors?»

« En gros, c'est l'histoire d'une gitane qui ne trouve pas de mari. La lune promet de lui en offrir un en échange du premier enfant qu'elle aura de lui. Lorsque l'enfant naît, il ne ressemble pas à son père qui se croit trompé, tue sa femme et abandonne sa progéniture sur une colline d'où la lune le surveille. Et lorsqu'elle décroît, c'est pour former un berceau à l'enfant qui pleure.»

Le dernier _Hijo de la luna _prolongé par la Vierge fit frissonner un Aphrodite enchanté par la légende Espagnole.

« Encore un aspect qui me plaît qui me plaît chez les Hispaniques...» souffla doucement le Poisson.

Shura lui lança un regard qui posait plein de questions. Le Suédois lui répondit par un sourire qui en disait long, avant de se lécher les lèvres.

« Le visage, le corps, et maintenant les légendes, vous avez tout pour me plaire...»

Et sous le regard d'un Capricorne qui avait du mal à déglutir, Aphrodite se rapprocha un peu pour coller leurs corps avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Tu danserais avec moi?» ronronna le douzième en soufflant sur son cou, alors que Shaka les menait à présent en Italie, accompagné par les mains expertes du Verseau.

« Heu... Je ne pense pas que...»

Le Poisson se mit à rire.

« Rhadamanthe et Kanon ne se privent pas, eux.»

En effet, le Gémeaux et le Wyvern étaient les deux seuls invités à se retrouver collés, se bouffant des yeux en se balançant langoureusement sur le rythme lent de la chanson. Et ils n'en avaient apparemment aucune honte, et ce malgré les regards outrés de Saga qui serrait son verre bien trop fort et allait probablement bientôt se jeter sur eux afin de se servir de l'un pour taper sur l'autre. Fort heureusement pour les deux ex-ennemis, Aioros détourna bien assez vite l'attention du jumeau, les laissant s'envoyer des regards plein de sous-entendus.

Solidaire, Shura accepta malgré tout la proposition d'Aphrodite (c'est ce qu'on dit, mais en fait il avait très envie de se coller au Poisson, lui aussi) et referma ses bras autour du corps du douzième qui s'en trouva ravi.  
>Les deux duos restaient enfermés dans leur monde, nullement jugés par leurs semblables qui faisaient à peine attention, trop concentré qu'ils étaient à observer un Milo se lamenter de ne pas pouvoir danser avec son Camus puisque celui-ci jouait. Et toc.<br>Regard du public ou non, Rhadamanthe laissa ses mains glisser dans le dos du Gémeaux qui frissonna en soutenant son regard empli de désir.

« Je vais te bouffer tout cru.» chuchota le spectre en se léchant les lèvres.

Kanon claqua des dents devant son visage, mimant une morsure à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, souriant d'un air victorieux.

« Il va falloir te retenir pour l'instant, il y a du monde autour...»

A son tour, le Wyvern sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Qu'ils regardent alors.»

Amusé à cette idée, le Gémeaux laissa Rhadamanthe s'emparer de ses lèvres avec une sauvagerie et une possessivité qui lui étaient particulières. Il sentait que sa nuit allait être mouvementée, encore une fois.

La chanson se termina bien trop vite à leur goût, les laissant immobiles au milieu de la pièce. Shura s'écarta d'Aphrodite et Rhadamanthe lâcha Kanon. Chacun des quatre danseurs alla chercher un verre, pour des raisons différentes: Shura, pour trouver une excuse pour s'enfuir, sentant sa résistance partir peu à peu en morceau à force d'être collé au Poisson, Aphrodite parce qu'il avait été lâchement abandonné par le Capricorne et qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'avoir pris un vent, Rhadamanthe pour baisser ses ardeurs et Kanon pour rendre la soirée plus intéressante, tout simplement.

Shaka eut droit à un nouveau verre gracieusement porté par Aiolia... qui se le prit dans la figure en signe de vengeance. Et sous le regard ahuri d'un Lion qui croyait bien faire, le sixième or se mit à rire.  
>Chose rare, mais seul le chevalier trempé y fit attention puisque les bronzes se joignirent alors à eux, détournant l'attention des autres ors.<br>Milo pleura et se jeta presque dans les bras de Seiya en le voyant porter une magnifique chaîne hi-fi, accompagné de Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Shiryu qui soutenaient les baffles énormes qui les cachaient presque par leur hauteur. Béni soit le Japon.

* * *

><p>La soirée avait bien avancé et les musiques qui sortaient de la chaîne hi-fi commençaient à être toutes connues. Plus ou moins imbibés d'alcool, les chevaliers commençaient, pour la plupart, à s'endormir. C'est en finissant une bouteille de Whisky que le Scorpion regarda autour de lui, trouvant l'ambiance bien changée. La plupart des invités discutait, d'autres somnolaient presque, comme Mû qui avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés, assis entre Aphrodite et le Cancer qui discutaient avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude.<p>

Alors Milo, un fois son Whisky ingurgité, décida de redonner du punch à la fête. Il monta sur l'une des tables sous le regard réprobateur de Camus et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

« Okay les gars, c'est tellement mort qu'on se croirait dans la tête de Seiya!»

« Hey!» lui lança un Pégase courroucé.

Milo l'ignora.

« Alors l'être supérieur que je suis vous propose... Un strip poker! Avec un gage! Le premier a perdre tous ses vêtements doit parcourir le Sanctuaire, du premier temple jusque chez le Grand Pope, et ce sans se faire choper, à poil!»

Tous les chevaliers présents, ors et bronzes, le fixèrent un long moment en silence. Le Scorpion grimaça.

« Ok... Merci. Vraiment. Sympa les gars. Top. Solidarité, hein, niquel. Fraternité, esprit de chevalerie, tout ça, top niveau. Franchement.»

DeathMask se mit à rire devant l'air dégoûté de l'arachnide et finit par se lever.

« Ok, ça me va, je marche!»

Le visage de Milo s'éclaira soudain.

« Si DM le fait, je participe aussi!» roucoula un Poisson intéressé par la perspective d'un déshabillage imminent.

Mû se releva soudain à son tour, fixant le Suédois avec un air de défi.

« Moi aussi, dans ce cas.»

Léger silence où chacun détailla le Bélier, enhardi par les quelques verres qu'il avait bu, probablement.  
>Dohko leva les yeux vers le Scorpion, une flamme allumant ses yeux.<p>

« Okay les jeunes, vous pouvez compter sur moi aussi!» fit la Balance en souriant d'un air victorieux.

« Bon, alors je vais vous accompagner également!» fit joyeusement le Sagittaire, un verre d'alcool traître à la main.

« Alors je le fais aussi!» s'écria le Lion. « Ca me permettra de te montrer que je peux te battre!»

Aioros éclata de rire devant l'air résolu de son frère.  
>Et, effet domino oblige, ils furent bientôt tous assis en rond par terre, même les bronzes, et ce malgré eux. Comme quoi, un chevalier d'or pouvait être convainquant. Ou autoritaire.<br>Mais bon, Milo avait réussi à convaincre Camus, et qui peut convaincre Camus peut convaincre tout le monde. Ou presque. C'est en recomptant le petit monde assis que le Scorpion pensa un instant se mélanger dans ses maths. Manquait une personne. Il recompta. Il manquait bel et bien quelqu'un. Il chercha autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur la chevelure blonde fautive.

« Shaka! Bon Dieu de merde, tu vas venir t'asseoir oui?»

« Non.»

L'arachnide le dévisagea d'un air scandalisé.

« Comment ça, non? Joue avec nous!»

« Non.»

« Allez quoi, on va pas te bouffer... T'as peur de perdre ou quoi?»

« Non. Mais je ne jouerai pas. C'est un jeu de hasard.»

« Oh, je t'en prie, on ne parie pas de l'argent...»

« Le principe est le même, je ne jouerai pas.»

« Sois pas stupide, tu vas pas rester planté là à nous regard... Oh! J'ai compris! Tu veux nous observer nous déshabiller, en fait! T'es qu'un putain de pervers!»

Soupir chez la Vierge.

« Milo, mes yeux sont clos.»

« Même! Je parie que ça t'excite de voir notre cosmos dénudé lorsqu'on se déshabille!»

Silence. Camus soupira, se frappa le front.

« Milo, arrête tes conneries, tu es torché...»

Le Scorpion grommela mais finit par s'asseoir avec ses camarades sur le sol froid. Shaka se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur sur une chaise un peu à l'écart. Il n'aurait qu'à méditer pendant que eux jouaient à leur stupide jeu.

La première partie fut évidemment perdue par un Milo un peu trop étourdi par l'alcool. Cette première défaite eut au moins l'avantage de faire disparaître un peu d'alcool de son sang et de le réveiller alors qu'il ôtait son tee-shirt.  
>Les parties s'enchaînèrent, et bientôt Dohko, que la chance semblait avoir quitté, se retrouva sans rien d'autre que son sous-vêtement. Mais, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, la Balance accepta les cartes suivantes avec un sourire. Cette fois-ci, Shun perdit, et sous le regard insistant de tous les chevaliers présents, dû enlever à son tour son haut. Le sourire d'Aphrodite le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il eut déposé le vêtement à côté de lui.<p>

« Coucou, toi...» fit le Poisson en se léchant les lèvres.

Shun se rapprocha un peu de son frère, à sa droite.

« Aphro, arrête! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur!» réprimanda Aioros.

Le Suédois rit.

« Oh, ça va, je plaisantais! Trop d'années de différence, dommage pour toi.»

Mais Andromède semblait rassuré, au contraire, et ne trouvait apparemment pas ça «dommage».

Une nouvelle partie s'enchaîna, où Shun fit bien attention à ses cartes, et cette fois-ci et pour la première fois, Shura dû enlever à son tour un vêtement. Il soupira en fixant ses malheureuses cartes perdantes et déboutonna lentement sa chemise. Autour de lui, les souffles s'arrêtèrent un instant. Le tissu glissa sur ses épaules avant d'être jeté un peu plus loin. La partie reprit avec un Aphrodite mal concentré. Le suivant à perdre fut Mû, qui fixa Rhadamanthe d'un regard noir. Le Wyvern sourit, ravi d'avoir fait perdre l'Atlante, et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua qu'il devait se déshabiller. Lentement, le Bélier releva sa tunique, prenant bien soin d'ignorer le Cancer assis en face de lui et qui le dévorait du regard. Prenant son temps, Mû fit passer le vêtement autour de son cou, s'étirant vers le haut pour faciliter la tâche. En face, le crabe n'en pouvait déjà plus. Lorsque le premier or enleva enfin et totalement la tunique et qu'il agita la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place, DeathMask avala cul-sec le verre de Vodka que lui avait servi le Scorpion. Souriant, Mû plia soigneusement sa tunique en jetant un regard en coin au crustacé.

La partie suivante fut lente et laissa place à beaucoup d'hésitations. Finalement, Dohko et Shura abattirent leurs cartes. Le visage de la Balance changea devant la magnifique quinte de l'Espagnol. Il leva les yeux vers son adversaires en grimaçant.

« Je te hais, d'un coup, tu sais?»

Shura sourit et haussa les épaules. Milo se releva subitement.

« Le gage! Le gage! A poil!»

Dohko soupira en se levant à son tour, bientôt imité par tous les autres.

« C'est bon, j'accepte ma défaite.»

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois probablement depuis que Mû en était la gardien, la première Maison du Sancturaire accueillait tous les ors, ainsi que les bronzes, plus un spectre. Ils descendirent ensemble les dernières marches que Dohko allait devoir remonter, vêtu de son plus simple appareil (pas de commentaires là-dessus non plus, les jeux de mots entre Aphrodite et le Cancer à propos d' «appareil» allaient déjà bon train). Soupirant, la Balance leva les yeux vers les douzes Maisons qui allaient bientôt le voir passer. Le regard fixé sur lui, les chevaliers attendirent en retenant leur souffle. Dohko sourit. Pas question de se défiler.<p>

« Bon. J'y vais.»

Il baissa soudainement le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait, découvrant les magnifiques fesses de son corps jeune aux autres, avant de se mettre à courir sur les premières marches. Eclatant de rire, Milo dut se tenir au Verseau pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Putain mais il le fait en plus!» riait également Aioros, qui se serait débrouillé pour trouver une excuse s'il avait été dans le même cas.

« Taillaaaaaaut!» criait la Balance nue, concentrée dans sa course.

Si Aphrodite fixait son derrière se trémousser sans gêne, le chevalier d'Andromède, plus subtil, semblait cacher ses yeux sous ses mains. Semblait.

« Il est bien conservé, quand même, le bougre...» fit remarquer le Poisson.

Plusieurs ors grimacèrent, dont Aioros.

« Putain Aphro, c'est le vieux maître quoi!» râla le Sagittaire.

Le Suédois pouffa.

« Je dis ce que je vois. Enfin, on en sait rien, on a pas vu le devant!»

Nouvelle grimace chez ses congénères.

« Si ça se trouve c'est tout frippé et...»

« Aphro, putain! C'est bon là! Je vais vomir!»

Et sur ce magnifique aveu, le Cancer et le Scorpion se joignirent au douzième or qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tandis que les autres, bronzes et spectre compris, savaient qu'ils feraient des cauchemars toute la nuit.

« Ah, mon temple est souillé...» gémit Shaka, qui suivait les mouvements de la Balance grâce à son cosmos.

Dohko venait en effet d'entrer dans la sixième Maison, et Shaka eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

« On va tous y avoir droit, rassure toi!» remarqua Aioros. « On ferait bien de remonter aussi, d'ailleurs, non?»

Hochant la tête, les chevaliers reprirent leur montée des marches, mais sans courir, eux.

* * *

><p>Shion soupira. Il fixait le papier devant ses yeux depuis un quart d'heure au moins, et avait relu cent fois la même phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Le crayon qui glissait entre ses doigts lui servait plus de crève-l'ennui que de crayon. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, les ébouriffant un peu plus, avant d'essayer de se reconcentrer, et de reprendre ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'après-midi déjà.<br>Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand, et il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner l'identité de la personne qui osait le déranger ainsi (déjà parce qu'il avait reconnu son cosmos parcourir les Maisons, et ensuite parce que lui-seul avait le toupet d'ouvrir ainsi les portes sans frapper et sans attendre la permission d'entrer).

« Dohko, il me semblait bien que c'était toi qu...»

Le Grand Pope s'interrompit en levant les yeux. Dans l'entrée, le chevalier de la Balance, totalement _nu, _le fixait avec un sourire, les bras écartés pour retenir les battants des portes.

« Qu... Que... Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?» bégaya l'ex Bélier, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Dohko lui offrit un nouveau sourire, plein de sous-entendus, et remua étrangement ses sourcils de haut en bas, comme lui faisant passer un message.

« Greeeuh...» ronronna la Balance, imitant très mal le rugissement des lions, avant de s'approcher, lâchant les portes qui se refermèrent lourdement derrière lui.

Shion resta un moment interdit en le voyant s'avancer, le même sourire toujours incrusté sur son visage, avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est ce que tu f... Noooon!» cria le Pope lorsque le septième chevalier d'or balaya d'un mouvement de bras tous les documents sur le bureau.

Tout son travail... Fichu en l'air...  
>Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger la Balance qui, s'emparant de ses lèvres, eut tôt fait de le débarasser de ses vêtements Popaux et de le plaquer contre le bureau à présent propre et «rangé». Shion gémit sous les mouvements brusques du septième or qui semblait bien décidé et surtout bien affamé.<br>Dohko sourit contre les lèvres Atlantes: ce strip poker était décidément une idée de génie.  
>Il penserait à remercier Milo.<p>

* * *

><p>Entretemps, tous les autres participants avaient rejoint le neuvième temple, avec la ferme intention de continuer la soirée, maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau bien réveillés (et que Milo les bassinait avec son idée de compétition pour voir lequel serait torché en premier) et surtout après s'être rhabillés. A peine arrivé, le Scorpion se jeta sur la sono pour changer le répertoire musical, et referma sa prise sur le poignet d'un certain Français qui fut happé sur la piste de danse improvisée, c'est à dire toute la pièce pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas encombrée de bouteilles, verres ou autres objets incongrus. Et Camus eut beau protester, grogner, gigoter, se débattre, et traiter le Grec de tous les noms, l'arachnide ne le lâcha pas et se collait un peu plus à lui à chaque tentative de fuite. Hou, il allait le lui payer. Il en connaissait un qui finirait en crème glacée avant le lever du jour...<p>

Ils ouvrirent ainsi le bal, puisque Kanon et Aphrodite vinrent faire les idiots à côtés d'eux, sous le regard méfiant d'un spectre qui en oublia de vider son scotch.  
>Saga y eut droit aussi, et fut entraîné par Aioros, puis Shun par Hyoga, qui s'attira un grognement de la part d'Ikki. Le Cygne décida d'ignorer la menace mais sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il enlaça les hanches d'Andromède. Pourvu qu'il ne finisse pas la soirée en tant que canard à l'orange...<p>

Shiryu et Mû se mirent à parler armures, bientôt rejoints par un Seiya curieux, quand à son tour l'Atlante se fit kidnapper par une pince. Ah non, le bras du Cancer. Même chose. Et sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, le Bélier se retrouva soudain collé au corps du quatrième or qui semblait le fixer avec défi.

La fin de la chanson entraîna la séparation de quelques duos, notamment celui de Milo et de son Verseau, puisque le pauvre arachnide ayant eu les mains trop aventureuses se retrouvait avec deux pics de glace à la place des bras. Il faisait d'ailleurs la gueule, parce que avec ces conneries, il pouvait même pas se servir un verre pour se consoler. Trop nul la vie.

Kanon retrouva les bras de son « Rhadis-chou!» comme il le cria, faisant horriblement grimacer le spectre qui lui confisqua le verre de Tequila qu'il venait de se servir, le jugeant déjà suffisamment imbibé. Malheureusement pour lui, le surnom allait le suivre, car son pire ennemi (oui bon il exagérait) l'homme-poney (alias Aioros si vous aviez pas suivi) comptait bien prendre sa revanche... Et avait tout entendu!  
>Kanon grommela et leva les bras pour rattraper son précieux verre qui finit par être avalé par son «fourbe de Rhadis-chou!». Alors le Gémeaux fit la gueule. Avant de décider d'aller récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit, et donc d'embrasser sauvagement le Wyvern à pleine bouche (et surtout à pleine langue...), ce qui s'avéra à peu près aussi utile que de laver un pull blanc avec un balai-brosse recouvert de suie. A peu près, hein.<p>

* * *

><p>Sentant l'alcool monter, augmentant le tournis que lui causaient le son des baffles et la présence de tout ce monde autour de lui, Aioros s'éloigna un instant du petit groupe pour sortir prendre un peu l'air. A peine à quelques mètres de la sortie (ou l'entrée c'est selon), il sentit déjà une brise venir caresser son visage, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il s'arrêta une seconde, prenant appui contre un pilier, jusqu'à ce que le léger vent soit calmé, et reprit son avancée tranquille. Le silence se fit enfin autour de lui, les enceintes ne l'atteignant plus grâce à la bonne insonorisation du temple (on dirait pas comme ça hein). Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'absence de bruit. Ou plutôt, il aurait aimé profiter de l'absence de bruit.<p>

« Ah...»

S'immobilisant soudain, le Sagittaire chercha autour de lui la source de ce léger son, plus un gémissement qu'un cri. Sa respiration se coupa et, d'instinct, il se plaqua contre une colonne pour ne pas être repéré par les deux personnes qu'il avait surpris.

« Ah... Non... Arrête...»

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Aioros dut faire preuve d'un contrôle de soi exceptionnel pour ne pas fuir à toute allure et ainsi être remarqué.

« Ah... Angelo... Idi...»

L'archer risqua un oeil en direction de la scène, où un Bélier coincé entre un pillier et un Cancer frissonnait sous les caresses de son attaquant.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas me chauffer toute la soirée.» murmura DeathMask en laissant sa langue courir sur le cou de l'Atlante qui serrait ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol, retenu par le marbre dans son dos et les bras du crustacé autour de son corps.

Aioros sentit son coeur s'accélérer sous la gêne et la nouveauté de sa découverte. Et s'insurgea mentalement sur le fait qu'ils auraient quand même pu choisir un autre endroit que son temple, non mais c'était quoi ces manières?

« Ah... Non... Pas... Là...»

Le Sagittaire ferma résolument les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il devait s'éloigner. En silence. Surtout, ne pas être remarqué. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, rien surpris. Rien du tout. Il n'était pas au courant. Non. Rien.

« Aaah... Ange... Hm... Dépêche... Toi... Idiot...»

Rien rien rien rien rien rien, non Aioros n'entendait rien! Non, et il ne s'imaginait rien du tout! Partir, il allait partir, et tout oublier. Tout. Discrètement, il fit un premier pas pour s'éloigner.

« Que je me dépêche? De?»

Le neuvième or sursauta et s'immobilisa à nouveau. Chaque éclat de voix faisait naître la panique. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas être surpris. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau le Bélier parler.

« Arrête... Ah... De faire l'idiot... Aaah... Prends... Prends-moi...»

Oh par Athéna, pourquoi Shaka ne l'avait il jamais privé de tous ses sens? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il voie et entende parfaitement bien? Il était maudit... Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner sans se faire remarquer, mais il ne voulait pas rester.  
>Déjà, il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur (eh oh ne nous méprenons pas, tout ceci est un pur hasard!), et ensuite il se sentait extrêmement gêné pour ses compagnons. Même si à la base, les fautifs étaient ces derniers, et eux seuls! Non mais on avait pas idée de se coincer entre deux colonnes dans un temple autre que le sien! Quelle classe, ce Cancer!<br>Nouveau gémissement chez le Bélier, plus bruyant et plus poussé, qui lui fit comprendre que le quatrième or avait accédé à sa demande. Et lui donna envie de creuser un trou et de s'y terrer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Aaah... O... Ouiiii...»

Partir. Vite. Loin. En silence. Mais vite. Et loin. C'était de la torture (aussi bien pour sa morale que pour sa libido, non mais sérieusement, imaginez un peu).

« Hmm... Ah... Plus... Vite... Ange... Ah!»

Fuir. Doucement. Douuuucement. Voilà. Un pas. Chuuut. Silence. Deux pas. S'éloigner.

« Ange... Aaah!»

Vite. Fuir. Et effacer ce passage de sa mémoire. Surtout. Il n'avait assisté à rien du tout. Du tout.

* * *

><p>Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque le bruit autour de lui le recouvrit et sourit du mieux qu'il put aux autres chevaliers.<p>

« Aioros? Tout va bien? T'as l'air pâle...» s'inquiéta Saga en le voyant revenir.

Le Sagittaire sursauta et sourit à nouveau.

« Moi? Oui, tout va très bien! Ahahah! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?»

Le ton sonnait étrangement faux, mais, peut être grâce à l'alcool, personne d'autre ne lui posa de question.  
>Ouf.<br>Oublier. Tout. Le verre d'alcool que tenait à présent un Milo qui avait récupéré ses bras précédemment congelés ferait bien l'affaire. Ainsi l'archer subtilisa le verre sans savoir ce qu'il contenait et le vida d'un trait. Le Scorpion fit une gueule de trois kilomètres de long.

« Abuuuse! T'aurais pu aller te servir, merde!»

Aioros haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, non sans lui rendre son verre vide.

« Merci, ça me touche...» ironisa l'arachnide.

Mais le Sagittaire avait autre chose à foutre que de s'inquiéter d'un huitième or vexé.  
>D'autant plus que personne ne remarqua l'absence des premier et quatrième gardiens, ni leur retour, un long moment (trop long à son goût, d'ailleurs) après. Retour qui lui fit ingurgiter quelques verres de plus. Rien vu. Rien entendu.<p>

* * *

><p>Au bout d'un moment, baissant le son, Shura regarda autour de lui, s'attirant l'attention de tous les chevaliers présents.<p>

« Dites... Ca fait un moment que Dohko est monté, non?»

Un silence lui répondit pendant de longues secondes, avant d'être perturbé par le cri strident d'un Milo qui se sentait coupable.

« Oh mon dieu! Il s'est fait choper! Le Pope l'a surpris, et il doit être en train de se faire zigouiller!»

Passant une main sur sa gorge, l'arachnide grimaça.

« Bon dieu, j'ai tué le vieux maître!»

Aiolia rit et lui tapota l'épaule pour le rassurer.

« Mais non, mais non, il doit y avoir une explication logique.»

Mais le pauvre Scorpion ne semblait pas partager son avis. Pour lui, le pauvre Dohko était étripé dans un coin, sans organes et sans yeux (comment croyez vous que Shion payait tout au Sancturaire? Saori? Eh non, il revendait des organes, c'était sûr!), et tout était de sa faute. Horreur malheur. Pourvu qu'un machin violet tout petit et tout vieux ne vienne pas hanter ses nuits. Surtout celles où il était avec son Camus. Arg.  
>A son tour, Aioros tapota l'épaule de l'arachnide et lui sourit.<p>

« Mais non. On a qu'à monter pour aller vérifier ce qui a pu lui arriver.»

Milo pâlit.

« Et ainsi prouver qu'on est coupables? T'es malade!»

Décidément, il avait le sens du sacrifice, lui aussi...

Mais c'est ainsi que se termina la soirée: sur un chevalier d'or qui se rongeait les ongles... Et pour le possesseur de l'Antares, c'était une mauvaise idée!

* * *

><p>Le petit matin les trouva frais comme des gardons (ironie, ironie chérie):<br>Au premier, Mû s'éveilla en ayant plus mal au hanches qu'à la tête.  
>Aldébaran, fidèle à lui même, s'était gentiment proposé pour lui faire un thé qui le requinquerait.<br>Au troisième, Kanon avait bien deviné, sa nuit avait été courte et mouvementée, et être complètement ivre n'avait pas rebuté le spectre qui s'en était donné à coeur joie; il se plaignait tellement de sa tête et de ses fesses que Saga avait dû faire preuve d'un contrôle hors du commun pour ne pas l'envoyer gémir dans une autre dimension.  
>Au quatrième, DeathMask dormait encore, tout repu qu'il était.<br>Dans la cinquième Maison, le Lion qui se réveillait bailla longuement avant de déposer de multiples baisers sur le visage de la Vierge qui dormait à ses côtés, sans avoir connu les malheurs qu'Aioros avait, étrangement, eut à subir, lui; une fois Shaka réveillé, Aiolia comptait bien le récompenser encore pour avoir chanté la veille, on ne se demandera pas de quelle façon.

Le sixième temple était vide.  
>Le septième aussi.<br>Dans la Maison du Scorpion, Milo n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et se mangeait encore les peaux (plus d'ongles, forcément) alors que Camus avait abandonné la bataille à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, l'abandonnant lâchement dans sa terreur pour s'endormir contre lui.  
>Au neuvième, Aioros avait eu le plaisir de découvrir sa maison dans un bordel pas possible (mais fallait s'y attendre), et avait un mal de tête si important qu'il s'était contenté de fracasser la boule à facettes (depuis le temps qu'il lui promettait!) avant d'aller se recoucher en promettant de ne se réveiller que dans cent ans (avec le baiser de sa princesse Saga, par la même occasion).<br>Au dixième, Shura savourait le plaisir de se réveiller avec son magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire, non pas sa propre statue nue, mais un Aphrodite dans le même état.  
>Les deux Maisons suivantes étaient vides.<br>Et dans les appartements du Grand Pope, Dohko se réveilla avec une bonne humeur inégalable... Du moins jusqu'à ce que son agneau à lui ne décide bruquement de l'éjecter du lit à coups de sabots avant de le traiter de tous les noms et de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour les six mois à venir, en punition, pour avoir osé s'autoriser un tel comportement envers son Pope, non mais y avait des limites quoi!

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

Ne me haïssez pas trop pour tout ce que je leur ai fait, pitié :3  
>Moi aussi je les aime, promis!<br>Et le prochain OS sera beaucoup moins abracadabrant, promis!  
>C'était juste pour l'anniversaire de Shura, promis!<p>

DeathMask: T'arrête de promettre? -_-

Bref, ça m'a fait bizarre aussi d'écrire comme ça x')  
>Mais c'était drôle ^^ A chaque fois qu'une idée bizarre me traversait, hop!<br>Bref, trêve de blabla: reviews? :3  
>Même si c'est trois mots, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^<p>

DeathMask: Si vous commentez je monte demander à Aioros si le spectacle lui a plu!  
>Mû: Oo C... Comment ça?<p> 


End file.
